Moments
by cybershen
Summary: Missing scenes from TPM, from POV of Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Amidala, and my character Jira "Charm" Ducharme


MOMENTS by cybershen 

It bugged me that Qui-Gon's last scene was so darn short, so here's something I wrote on a cross country plane trip, so it's long. I wrote this for fun, not moola. All characters belong to George,except Jira "Charm" Ducharme, who's my character. 

CHARM: 

I was waiting for the security monitor to open my apartment door when a jolt from the Force smacked me so hard I couldn't breathe. 

I had just returned to Coruscant from a long trip to Zindari, an Outer Rim World with a polluted ecosystem, when I sensed the first disturbance in the Force, like a distant ache settling into my consciousness. I dismissed it in my joy to be home, a jug of Nubian wine in my hand and a long soak in the spa just footsteps away. 

I had stepped to the building entrance and was waiting for my identity scan when a much more powerful kick from the Force caused me to drop my wine. A Jedi in trouble! was all I could think. Then, a sudden wild pain seized my body and my mental shields flashed into place. Hot tears stung my eyes as I forced my mind reached out to the Force for an answer. A Jedi dear to me . . . dying? 

The Force pulsed fiercely me, its tingling energy like hungry little insects buzzing in my ears. A shadow fell over me as a lanky blond man stopped in concern by my side. 

"Are you all right, miss?" he asked gently. I couldn't answer him. The pain had speared into my midside, as if a lightsaber had been buried into my gut. Drawing a deep breath, I willed the unexpected agony to a manageable level. "Jedi Charm, what's wrong?" My building manager, Kaari, cried, his head poked through the window next to the entrance. 

I waved him away, unsure of what was happening. The pain struck again, this time with such a wicked intensity I lost my Force control and the entrance door buckled savagely as I unleashed my pain. 

Then, the wrenching pain was gone. A lone thought filtered into my stunned consciousness. 

"Jira Ducharme." His deep resonance was weak but definitely there. 

"Qui-Gon?" I called his name out loud. 

"Know now that I am one with the Force, my love. Your beauty, your vitality, and joy of life have always sustained me. Watch over the boy and take care of Obi-Wan. He needs you now. The Force will watch over you. I love you, my beautiful Charm." 

Oh damn it all! No, not Qui-Gon! In sheer desperation, I opened my mind to the Force, reaching for my former Master's fading spirit. 

"Master, my Master! Please hear me!" 

"It is too late, little Charm . . ." 

"No, wait for me! I'll come as quickly as I can!" 

"I can not . . ." 

"Qui-Gon, please! Don't go!" 

"I've already gone . . ." 

The bare grasp I had on his thoughts slipped away. I reached out again. 

"Master Jinn, answer me," I pleaded with feverish hope. "I request your audience!" 

I waited for his answer, my mind focused on locking with Qui-Gon's mind. I dimly felt Kaari grasp my arm and pull me through the destroyed door, where he settled me on his couch. There, I sat and waited. I waited until a medical transport hummed to a halt outside and two medi-droids loaded me into it. At the nearest emergency treatment center, I waited as the medics ran their tests, poked and prodded me, peered through my eyes, head, and body. 

Then, I waited so more. 

I waited for an answer that I knew deep in my heart would never come. 

OBI-WAN: 

My master was dead. 

I sat for a moment, his head heavy in my lap, my grief raining on his face. The cold stillness around me was disturbed only by the buzz of the laser energy fields, those blasted walls that had separated me from my master. It was not his time to go, I thought bitterly. Anger and guilt swirled in my heart, as it did when I saw the Sith strike down my master. I felt the dark emotions drain away when I looked at the still face of my master, remembering his admonishment not to let anger rule me. I bent down and cradled him close, this strong proud man who had raised me, protected me, treated me as a friend, and as a son. I had walked by his side for half of my life and could not even start to imagine life without him. At the thought, a bleak coldness crept over my heart. 

"Master . . . I've failed you. I'm . . . so sorry," I whispered brokenly, hoping his spirit hovered near. I could just hear his voice saying, "The Force has a reason for every moment, my young apprentice. Death is but a moment that will pass into other moments." 

I gently brushed my fingers against Qui-Gon's cheek to clear away my fallen tears, then I stood up. Time to tell the others. I strode over and shut-off to the energy fields. As I passed the generator pit, I peer into its depths and to my grim very un-Jedi satisfaction, saw the very tiny speck of the Sith's half body caught on a fixture. I could still smell the singed flesh in the air. 

When I entered the landing bay, three of the Queen's guards, led by Captain Panaka, were marching in. I knew they had already beaten the droid army; the Force had signalled their victory just as my master died. 

"Young Jedi, are you all right?" Panaka asked. 

"I am fine." I realized I was still breathing hard from the battle and took slow deep breaths to calm my heartbeats. I noticed our cloaks pooled on the floor where we had first met the Sith Lord and I walked over to pick them up. As I stooped down, a wave of fatigue settled on me. When my fingers touched Qui-Gon's cloak, I felt a familiar comfort. I pulled my own cloak over my shoulders, feeling a small sense of normalcy in the gesture. 

"Where is Qui-Gon? And the Sith?" Panaka peered towards the generator room to fathom if any battle continued. 

"The Sith Lord is dead. You will find his body down the generator shaft. And my Master . . . he is dead, too. I request a transport for his . . . remains to be taken to the medi-bay." 

I could barely keep my voice steady as I spoke and I resolved to keep a composed expression. Panaka looked stunned and he searched my face for answers. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," he finally said. "Qui-Gon Jinn was a great Jedi and will be remembered in our history for his selfless protection of our people." I half heard his words; my mind kept on repeating the image of my master collapsing to the floor, the Sith standing over him in victory. I rubbed my hand on my forehead to ease the ache settling in. 

Panaka motioned his men to fetch the transport, asking one to notify the Queen. 

The day's events caught up with me and my feet felt like heavy Banodrian ore as I forced them to move. I headed back to the generator room when I stumbled and had to catch myself against the wall. 

"You need to rest, young Jedi." I felt Panaka's hand on my arm. 

"I am . . . fine, Captain. Thank you for your concern." I remained stoic, inwardly cursing myself for showing weakness. 

A smooth hum filled the narrow hallway as a meditransport whirred in, directed by a medic droid. I motioned for it to follow me to the generator room. When I reached my master's body, I waved away the droid when it reached for Qui-Gon. I laid Qui-Gon's hands atop his chest, then concentrated with the Force to move him onto the transport. His body felt oddly light, as if the substance of the man had been all contained in his departed spirit. 

When we reached the medibay, Queen Amidala awaited us, her eyes brimming with tears. We moved Qui-Gon into a stasis room, where coolness would protect his body until the funeral. I didn't even want to think of that now. It was so final. 

I was alone. 

For the first time in a long while, fear edged into me. I immediately quenched the feeling. I had to honor my master's teachings, which first and foremost did not allow for any feelings that were tainted by the Dark Side. 

Queen Amidala must have sensed my distress. She took my hands in hers and led to me a chair beside Qui-Gon's bed. Her cool touch was soothing and I relaxed. 

"Please sit," she patted the cushion. I sank down onto soft plushness. 

"I must report to the Jedi Council," I told her. 

"You must rest first, Jedi. Gather your strength because you'll need it." Amidala sat down in a companion chair. I admired her calm and collected stance. 

"I have my duties, Queen Amidala. I can not rest until I've fulfilled them." I stood up and walked over once more to my master's side. I knelt down, the top of my head resting against his cheek, my hand on his arm, and closed my eyes for a brief meditation, tapping into the Force. I was reminded of a more pressing matter that had to be resolved. When I opened my eyes, I felt somewhat refreshed and ready for the tasks at hand. I brushed my hand against Qui-Gon's noble face and then turned to Queen Amidala. 

"Please take me to the boy; then I will speak to the Jedi Council," I said. 

"This way then." 

I followed Amidala out the door. After Anakin and the Jedi Council were told of Qui-Gon's passing, then I had one more call to make. But something told me that the call to Jira Ducharme had already been made. 

CHARM: 

I could not believe Qui-Gon was gone. I was so dazed by the powerful reaction of the Force to his death that I had no idea the Jedi Council, my only family, had been summoned until Mace Windu was suddenly by my bedside, his calm, soothing thoughts immediately embraced my shocked mind. 

Windu sat down on the edge of my bed, where I was propped up against a tumble of pillows. I blinked back a tear as his hands closed gently around mine. 

"Jedi Ducharme, you're aware of what has happened. " His grave voice was tinged with worry. 

I could feel the tears flooding down my cheeks. 

"I felt him through the Force, Master Windu. I ... tried to stop it," I whispered. 

"No doubt you've become quite a strong Jedi for your years. But nothing would've prepared you for what just happened." 

"I felt Master Qui-Gon die. The pain was unbelievable!" I sobbed. 

Windu's hand tightened on mine. "Your close relationship with Qui-Gon bound you to him in more ways than you'll ever know. When a Jedi feels intensely about another Force-sensitive soul, as Qui-Gon felt for you, a symbiosis forms. I'm sure you've experienced times when you've wished to contact Qui-Gon and he knew immediately." 

I nodded slowly, a hint of color reddening my cheeks. Not much escaped the notice of this senior Jedi. 

"When a Jedi is terribly ripped from this life into the next, he has no time to erect any shields to protect others from his final death pain," Mace Windu explained further. 

"Did you feel anything, Master Windu?" 

"Only the tremendous disturbance in the Force. I knew that one of our own had fallen." Mace Windu paused, turning his gaze away from me for a moment. I could sense the acute sorrow shadowing his thoughts. He and Qui-Gon had trained together on Coruscant as young men and, despite his disapproval of Qui-Gon's maverick style, maintained a warm friendship with him. 

"You and perhaps Obi-Wan would've been the only ones to have experienced the pain of his last moments," he finally added. 

Then, he closed his eyes and projected his mind to me, allowing me to share his grief, his despair, and hurt over his friend's passing. I was surprised by the depth of his emotions. How could an accomplished Jedi Master allow those feelings to surface? "Though we've been trained from infanthood to avoid emotions from the Dark Side, we are only human," Mace Windu answered my unspoken question. I nodded slowly, opening my own mind, allowing him to experience my intense sorrow, the emptiness, my terror of being completely alone. I had never resented being alone. Not until Qui-Gon entered my life. 

When Mace Windu left to find my doctor, I reflected back to when I first met Qui-Gon. Our paths crossed seven years ago on the dusty planet of Tatooine. I had been apprentice to one of twenty-one lady Jedi in the order at the time. I had been under Jedi Reine Lannariu's guidance for ten years. 

We had been working with the Hutts and the people of Nimbus, a distant region on the far side of Tatooine. The Hutts' army had executed several Nimbusian farmers who had refused to pay their tribute, which amounted to seventy percent of their crop earnings. The executions sparked a vicious battle between the Nimbusian locals and the Hutt army which would've wiped out the Nimbusians if the Jedi Council had not stepped in. 

Jedi Lannariu and I had been quickly dispatched to provide protection and orchestrate a fair peace for the remaining Nimbusians. 

Master Reine was an exceptionally potent Jedi, yet she was felled by the most unexpected enemy: a fierce viral infection that she had caught during our previous assignment. She had ignored her severe fits of coughing and night sweats, despite my pleas for her to seek treatment. She believed her healing power would conquer the virus. By the time I realized that I couldn't rouse her from her resting chamber and had called for an emergency transport, she was gone. 

My world crumbled around me. I could not eat. I could not sleep. I did not leave Reine's resting chamber the first day. 

When a Jedi Master passes onto the Force, another Master is dispatched to oversee the final wishes of the departed, such as conducting the requested funeral arrangements and, if necessary, escorting the orphaned apprentice back to Coruscant. I was unaware of the tradition. So when I stood watch over my beloved master's body, I ignored the quiet but powerful soul that joined me in the stasis room. He spoke my name. I was so stricken by grief that I didn't hear him or feel the hand that gripped me, its reach enveloping the length of my right shoulder. The Jedi gently pulled me away from the bed. 

"Please, just leave me be," I commanded in the sternest voice I could muster, shrugging at the intruding hand. Jedi Knight or not, I refused to be touched or comforted. I only wanted to dwell on my sorrow. 

The hand did not leave my shoulder, though its grip relaxed. "There is a reason for every moment, Padawan. Master Lannariu is now one with the Force." The deep rumbling voice snapped me to attention. I turned and stared up at the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. His adventures were legendary among my generation of Padawans and his teachings about the Living Force were incorporated throughout our Academy lessons. My heart paused a couple of beats when he smiled at me. 

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn," he introduced himself with a slight bow. When I stood speechless, he continued, "You are Jira Ducharme but people call you 'Charm'." He stretched out his hand to shake mine. "You were discovered as a little baby on the doorstep of the Jedi Embassy on Anteriaa, with a note on your blanket. 'She is one of you,' was all it said. How it was known or who your parents are remains a mystery." 

"My parents lie here," I tenderly touched my master's tranquil face. A sob broke free from my chest. A sob that I had stilled the moment Reine closed her eyes for the last time. A sob quelled because if it came, many were sure to follow and I couldn't allow the Nimbusians to witness my true feelings. 

But something about this tall, regal man touched my heart, the part that had been frozen over. The compassion in his kind eyes, the understanding in his voice, and the concern in his touch broke through my resolve then. Sinking to the floor, I buried my face into my arms and rubbed away the tears burning my eyes. He held me then, whispering, "That's all right. Just let it out. Reine was a close friend of mine. She had summoned me a day before her death. She knew she was dying and nothing could be done. She is at peace now. There, there, young one, everything will be all right." 

He sat with me for the six hours I sat crying, until I was spent and fell asleep in his arms. Later, I kicked myself for pouring my utter heartache to a complete stranger. But at the time, I just knew he was a fellow Jedi, that he was Reine's friend, and he could be trusted. 

While I awakened, Qui-Gon was asleep in the chair by my beside, his snores filling the room. He had carried me to my quarters and settled me in, even pressing his lips to my forehead as a parting gesture of comfort, he told me later. When we returned to the Jedi Temple, Qui-Gon asked Master Yoda to make an exception to the single Padawan rule and allow him to take me as his secondary Padawan until the Council could match me with another Master. Yoda reluctantly agreed. That is how I came to join Qui-Gon and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

OBI-WAN: 

Master Yoda's holographic image shimmered ever so slightly as I first told him of the battle, then of the outcome. He bowed his head, so I couldn't read the expression on his face but I detected a small quivering of his ears. That was all the emotion he showed. When he turned his large liquid eyes to meet mine, he said, "Done well, you have, young apprentice. So proud of you, Qui-Gon would be. So proud of you, I am. And of Qui-Gon. He's taught you well. Great loss to the Order, Qui-Gon's death is. We will miss him. So sorry I am that he can't witness your ascension to Knight." 

I calmed the pounding of my heart. Was Yoda suggesting that I would be taking the Trials? 

"You are ready, Qui-Gon was confident," Yoda confirmed my thought. "Agree with him I do. Talk about later we will. Duties to attend to we must. Obi-Wan, rest, you must. Mace Windu and I, take care of Qui-Gon's last wishes, we will." 

"I must make one other call, Master Yoda, but you will know to where I can make it." 

Master Yoda nodded, knowing exactly what I was talking about. 

"Jedi Charm, she knows. A distress call, we received from an emergency treatment center on Coruscant about her last night. Returned from a mission, she had when your Master's death happened. Mace Windu is with her now, and bring her to the Jedi Temple, he will when she is ready. Rest, you must, young Obi-Wan. Your friend, you will see shortly. No need to communicate with her." 

"Yes, Master." I inwardly sighed, disappointed that I'd have to wait to speak with Charm, worried that she had been so affected that she had to get treatment. 

Master Yoda spoke of the preparations that would take place within the next hours before he and the other Jedi Masters departed for Naboo. He cautioned me that the Sith Lord we encountered most certainly would have a partner. Master or apprentice, he did not know. With the parting warning ringing in my ears, I shut off the comlink and briefly debated whether or not I would call Charm. I decided that all would be best said in person. 

A knock on my door sounded and I invited the visitors in. Amidala walked in. Her handmaiden Sabe followed with a cartful of food. 

"We will leave this with you, Jedi," Amidala said. "You must eat, then take some sleep. When can we expect your Jedi Knights to arrive?" 

"They will be leaving Coruscant at midmorning so I expect them here by midday." As I said this, I glanced out the window and saw the first glow of day creeping into the dark night sky. I realized that I last slept on the transport to Naboo the morning before. 

Amidala motioned for Sabe to wheel the cart into the dining room. She ushered me in and made sure I was satisfied with the food before they both left me alone. 

CHARM: 

I felt the vibration of the Republic cruiser as it shivered to life and prepared for launch to Naboo. 

When the pilot announced that we had reached hyperdrive speed, I leaned back into the passenger seat beside Mace Windu. I thought of Obi-Wan and what he must've been going through. I knew that he and Qui-Gon had been sent to Naboo to guard the young Queen Amidala since she had publicly condemned the taxation policy of the Trade Federation. Somehow the Sith was involved and it was a Sith that had slain Qui-Gon. Now, Obi-Wan was without a Master, as I had been when we had first met. I wondered what he was feeling. 

I would have been lost if it hadn't been for the Jedi Master who took me in and the compassion of his Padawan. Obi-Wan was near my age; he had just turned eighteen. I remembered him from the Academy days as brash and a bit of an upstart, a far different cry from the serious stone-faced Padawan that greeted me in the hallways of the Jedi Temple on our first meeting. His brilliant blue eyes stared unwaveringly at mine and I could not read past his shuttered expression. Did he resent that he now had to share his master's attention with another Padawan, even temporarily? 

I worried for nothing. Obi-Wan accepted me as an equal without resentment or jealousy, though he was quick to spark a friendly rivalry over lightsaber skills. His assignments with Qui-Gon often took them to places that required sharp swordsmanship and during his prime, Qui-Gon was considered to be the best in the Order. That was what I would always tell myself whenever I ended up admitting defeat to a grinning Obi-Wan as he pressed his practice saber against my throat during our workout sessions. We assured the Jedi Masters whenever we were caught fighting too rough that we had just gotten carried away, usually with Qui-Gon rolling his eyes at our excuses for a bruised chin or a blackened eye. Obi-Wan and I never intentionally hurt each other but we fought with no holds barred. 

My combat practice with Obi-Wan shored up my fighting skills, and Yoda eventually allowed me to accompany them on missions to the Rim Worlds, strange and sometimes violent places I never dreamed of. When I passed the Trials and made the ascension to Knighthood a year ago, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan acted as my witnesses. I could feel Qui-Gon's pride embrace me as Master Yoda introduced me to the Order as a newly Knighted Jedi and the Jedi who had gathered cheered and applauded. 

"I have Naboo on visual," the navigator's voice yanked me out of my reverie. 

I shifted in my seat as the blue-green-white orb of Naboo appeared on the star screen. I opened myself to the Force and through it, could perceive Obi-Wan's overwhelming sorrow, his heavy guilt, and a twinge of uncharacteristic anger at himself for failing to fight for his master. I was ready to comfort, and seek comfort, from the man I adored as a brother. And I was prepared to see my former Master, my Qui-Gon, one last time. 

AMIDALA: 

The Republic cruiser powered down and the exit hatch slid open. I watched the parade of gallactic life forms disembark, swallowing the lump of nervousness in my throat. For a brief second, I wished it was my father who was welcoming these powerful beings onto our planet. Never had Naboo been visited by so many Jedi. I forced back my hesitation and presented my most dignified poise. 

The first Jedi in particular caught my attention: the wide-eared, short bald creature that hobbled down the ramp. I had never met Master Yoda. Obi-Wan had told me he seldom ventured beyond Coruscant. He described enough of Yoda for me to recognize him. The graceful woman who trailed behind him spoke into his ear and his wrinkled head bobbed in agreement. His bulging luminous eyes surveyed my honor guards who neatly lined the landing bay, his cane tapping a soft staccato against the hard floor as he shuffled along. He finally rested his searching gaze on me and I instinctively straightened under his thoughtful scrutiny. 

My royal lavender robes whispered around me as I stepped forward to greet the assembled Jedi. I glanced at the woman standing behind Yoda. She would've been considered a beauty among my people. Her smooth oval face was dominated by high cheekbones, prominent gray eyes, and ample mouth. Her ebony glossy hair was pulled back in a thick plait that swung below her shoulders. She seemed to tower over Yoda, though her small frame was no taller than mine. She projected an air of calm assurance, her right hand casually resting on the handle of her lightsaber. A simple silver amulet hung from her neck. She wore the dark chestnut-colored robes of a Jedi Knight, yet she seemed no older than Obi-Wan. She smiled and nodded her head at me when she realized I was studying her, and I returned the acknowledgement. Obi-Wan had told me about this Jedi Knight whom he treasured as his closest friend after Qui-Gon. And who had been Qui-Gon's lover. 

"Welcome to Naboo, honored Jedi," I spoke to them. The twenty or so Jedi who had arrived were lined up in two rows and an imposing Jedi who had led the entourage behind Yoda stepped forward. 

"We thank you for receiving us, your Majesty. I am Mace Windu," the formidable Jedi replied, bowing his gleaming dark head. He turned to Master Yoda. "I'd like to introduce you to Master Yoda." 

I smiled and took the master's outstretched knarled hand. His gentle grasp sent a strange tingle up my arm. 

"I am pleased to finally meet you, Master Yoda," I said. "Your Jedi have saved my people many times over and I am forever in your debt." 

"Sorry we are for the battles that have scarred your people," he said. "We Jedi are but to serve. With peace your debt is repaid." He turned to his company and proceeded to introduce his friends. Each Jedi came forward and took my hand in greeting as he was announced. Last to be introduced was the sole woman Jedi, Jira Ducharme. 

"How is Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she asked me when the greetings were over and my handmaidens had led the other Jedi away to their guest quarters. "I pray he is just resting and that is his reason for not meeting us here." 

"He is indeed resting, Jedi Ducharme. He hasn't had any sleep since the day before yesterday. The man stood watch over his master's body until he collapsed from sheer exhaustion. I've informed Master Yoda of his condition and assured him that my medics had recommended that a solid day of rest was all he needed." 

I motioned for Sabe to step forward. "My handmaiden Sabe will guide you to Obi-Wan's quarters." 

"Thank you, your Highness," Jedi Ducharme bowed her head. 

When they had left, I proceeded to my communications office, where I had a transgalactic call appointment with Senator Palpatine, who had called earlier this morning with some urgent news that he had wanted to tell me directly. 

OBI-WAN 

"Charm!" 

I charged across the guest quarters to catch this slender elegant woman in my arms that had always caused a naughty feeling in me when she was near. 

"Dear Obi-Wan!" she cried. 

We embraced and I grinned broadly at her. The curve of her smile and the comfort of her arms around me lightened the burden on my shoulders. I knew she would come. 

"I've missed you so," she beamed broadly at me. 

"I've missed you, too, Charm. Let me look at you." I drew away and held her at arm's length. Though she was older by three years, Charm actually looked younger than her age, which often caused her adversaries to underestimate her. It was one of her many charms. 

"What?" she asked as I stared at her silently. 

"Just admiring, that's all," I answered. 

"Always the same line," she shook her head, laughter lighting up her gray eyes. 

I couldn't help but pull her close again, feeling the rapid beat of her heart fluttering against my chest, revelling in her nearness. 

"Come, take me to our Master," she spoke the words softly, grabbing my hand. "I have to see him." 

I closed my eyes. I had hoped that she would put off that particular request, but I knew that she would not want to wait. 

Her hand felt moist and fragile in mine as she started to walk to the exit. Gathering myself together inside, I smiled down at her and nodded. 

"Let's go then," I said. 

I led her to the medibay and her hand tightened around mine as we stepped into Qui-Gon's stasis room. Hardly a day had passed since my master's death. His body laid on a cooling table, where a field of cool air enveloped his remains. Qui-Gon told me once that when he died, he wanted a simple ceremony that would return his body to the cosmos he served, so I had asked that my master's body be dispatched at a funeral pyre at sunset. 

Charm stood over his still form, her fingers stroking his cheek, much as I had done the day before. I put my arm around her shoulder as the glistening in her eyes spilled over and she choked back a sob. 

"I should be lying here, not Master," the words escaped my lips. 

"Stop it, Obi-Wan. Stop it! Stop feeling so guilty!" Charm glared at me. Her sharp words were like a harsh slap to my face. I dropped my arm from her shoulder and stepped away from her, her flash of anger searing my heart. 

"Master Qui-Gon would've never accepted that way of thinking," she continued, her voice softening when she saw my shock. Her hand reached up to touch my cheek and the Force that emanated from her soothed my injured feelings. 

"The two men I've loved the best," she sighed, closing her eyes, tears streaming down her face. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you, too." 

"But it was not meant to be this way, Charm. Master should not be gone," I insisted, knowing full well that what had happened WAS meant to be. 

"Everything happens for a purpose. That is the will of the Force," Charm echoed my thoughts. She pulled up a chair and sat down. 

"So you were paying attention to Master's lectures after all," I couldn't help but tease. 

"I'm not as nebulous as you think, Obi-Wan," she retorted with a sniff. 

We sat there, Charm in the lone cushioned chair, her hand resting on Qui-Gon's arm. I sat down on the floor and leaned my head into her lap. Soon I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

MACE WINDU: Queen Amidala and her handmaiden escorted our group of three Jedi Masters to the medibay where Qui-Gon's body laid in state. Given the cramped space of the room, we had decided that we would pay our respects in small groups. When we entered, even the impassive Master Tamar Grondo, one of Qui-Gon's oldest friends, was moved to a soft muttering of sadness. Qui-Gon's devoted Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi dozed on the floor beside the cooling bed, his head cradled in the lap of Jedi Jira Ducharme. Fatigue aged his youthful face, the shadow of a day old beard blanketing his chin. Charm slept as well, one hand clutching Qui-Gon's arm while the other rested on Obi-Wan's head. 

"Disturb them we shall not," Master Yoda said. 

"Let the young ones sleep," Master Tamar agreed. "We have time before the ceremonies." 

I nodded. I stood by the bedside and looked at Qui-Gon's composed face and for a minute, dared to hope that he would open his eyes. Shaking off the childish wish, I bowed my head and said a silent prayer for my friend's spirit. Master Grondo stepped up next, pressing a tiny carved figure of a Menar guardian from his home planet of Mena into Qui-Gon's hand. 

"Safe journey, old fighter," he whispered, then turned away. 

Yoda slowly made his way to the foot of Qui-Gon's bed and levitated himself onto the edge. Our eldest Master then spoke a gentle homage to his long ago student, his elegant words just audible enough for us to hear but not enough to wake the two napping Jedi. I heard Queen Amidala softly weeping behind me. Then the presence of the boy Anakin caught my full attention. 

I turned and studied this Chosen One, the one Qui-Gon had risked his wages and his life to save on Tatooine. Despite his heroic piloting that defeated Naboo's attackers, he was as I had seen him on Coruscant - a small, scared boy with the Force fiercely coursing through his body, screaming to be trained. Without Qui-Gon, he had no anchor. He clung to Amidala's hand, wiping his face with the back of his hand. 

"Who is she?" he whispered to Amidala, pointing to Charm. 

"She's Jedi Jira Ducharme. She had been Master Qui-Gon's student," Amidala whispered back. 

"Jedi? She looks too young to be a Jedi." 

Amidala shrugged as Master Yoda walked back to join us. "People said I was too young to be queen," she answered matter-of-factly. 

I studied Jira Ducharme and Obi-Wan Kenobi again. I remembered my part in separating the unfavorable trio of Jedi Master and Padawans. Charm had left Qui-Gon's tutelage after a year with him; we matched her with Jedi Master Yenge Abodi, after Yenge's Padawan had passed the Trials and made Knighthood. I understood that Master Yoda frowned deeply upon Qui-Gon's intimate relationship with his secondary Padawan, so I had pounced on Yenge the minute his Padawan turned Knight. Yoda always attempted to maintain a decorum among the Knights, yet even he had no dominion over nature. I myself was shocked to hear of Qui-Gon and Charm, but then, Qui-Gon was always one to walk his own path when he desired, always to Yoda's chagrin. I had tried to persuade Qui-Gon to end the relationship for the good of the Order but all that did was drive a wedge in our friendship. 

I had been more concerned about young Obi-Wan's training. He had struggled hard to meet Qui-Gon's intense instruction and had gradually built up his skills and his understanding of the Force. When Charm joined them, he had shone sympathy at her loss of her Master and extended his friendship. When his Master's relationship with Charm surfaced, Obi-Wan exhibited no jealousy or resentment that Qui-Gon's attention had turned elsewhere. Charm had confided in me that she considered him to be the brother she never had. Obi-Wan had never shown anything but an affection borne by friendship. Yoda and I were impressed by the patience he displayed during Charm's stay with them. Her departure did right the balance between master and apprentice. 

"Master Windu, the funeral will take place at sunset," Amidala interrupted my thoughts as we walked towards the exit. I admired this child-queen's poise as she motioned her handmaiden to her side. I paused before the door, waiting for my comrades. 

"Master Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi to join me in my chambers, please ask him," Master Yoda said to me as he moved past me. "His audience I request." 

I nodded and watched him and Master Grondo leave. Queen Amidala, her handmaiden and the boy hung behind. I stepped to Obi-Wan's side and tapped his shoulder. He immediately sat up and stared at me, a slight look of confusion on his face. 

"Master Windu, you must forgive me for not meeting you at your arrival," he said, squeezing Charm's hand as he stood up. Charm snapped to awakeness. 

"Sorry to have slipped off like that," she smiled at me, grasping my hand in greeting. 

I looked at Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, Master Yoda has asked for your presence in his quarters." 

"I will take you there," Queen Amidala offered. 

"Me, too," Anakin added. 

"I must meet with Master Yoda alone," Obi-Wan stooped down to meet the young boy's eyes. "I want you to meet someone, Anakin." He steered him to stand before Charm. 

"Anakin Skywalker, I'd like you to meet Jedi Jira Ducharme," Obi-Wan said. 

"Skywalker, you've already made a name for yourself," Charm shook the solemn Anakin's extended hand. Neither Yoda nor I had mentioned our reservations about the boy to her. "You've done well with your part in defeating the Trade Federation. Qui-Gon would've been so proud of you." 

Anakin's slight frame straightened at her words and I could sense the embarassment wrapped with pride bubbling in his little soul. "Thank you, Jedi Ducharme," he replied. 

Obi-Wan grasped Charm's hand and leaned over to whisper in her ear. She nodded gravely at his hushed words. They both approached Qui-Gon's bed and silently stood side by side for a minute. A single tear fell from Obi-Wan's eyes, his mental shields failing to contain his grief, allowing it to spill over and touch all of us. Charm placed a hand on his shoulder and I sighed inwardly in relief as his intense sadness subsided. Her gesture seemed natural; no one else could have done so. 

Then Obi-Wan turned to Amidala. 

"Queen Amidala, I'm ready to see Master Yoda," he said. 

I left them outside the medibay and headed for the funeral preparations to make sure all was in order for tonight's tribute. 

AMIDALA: Obi-Wan walked silently beside me, deep in his thoughts. I remembered his look of utter grief as he had walked into the medibay with the transport bearing Qui-Gon's body. My heart could not help but twist when Obi-Wan briefly lose his composure as they covered his master's body with the funeral sheet. He quickly pulled off the sheet and asked Qui-Gon remained uncovered for Jedi Ducharme's arrival. I was so relieved when I saw them together, her presence seeming to bolster his flagging spirit. 

I paused at the door to Master Yoda's guest quarters. 

"I will return to overseeing the arrangements for the funeral ceremony," I said to Obi-Wan. "Please let me know if there's anything else you need." 

"Thank you, Your Highness," he said with a tired smile. 

I hurried back to the medibay. Mace Windu had left Jira Ducharme and Anakin to get acquainted and continue their vigil beside Qui-Gon. Anakin smiled his hello when I walked in. Jedi Ducharme stood quietly by the bedside, her eyes closed in meditation. She waited for me to join her. 

"Queen Amidala, thank you for attending to Obi-Wan," she spoke to me, her low voice tight with unreleased emotion. 

"Your friends saved my people at a terrible expense. I owe them my life as well," I replied. "It is I who owe the Jedi my thanks." 

I looked down at Qui-Gon. He was shrouded by his familiar Jedi cloak, his face as serene and dignified in death as it was in life. My own grief had been set aside as I made the hasty preparations for the arrival of the Jedi as well as Qui-Gon's funeral. Though I knew him only for a short time, his goodness and unwavering beliefs had become a source of strength for me. When I followed him through the dusty Tatooine town, I felt more protected by his presence and confidence than by my honor guards. Now death robbed me of the chance to continue his friendship and if I thought about it any longer, I wouldn't be able to bear it. 

I fingered the funeral sheet that lay folded at the tableside. 

"It had been so hard for Obi-Wan to have his Master covered by the funeral shroud," I voiced my earlier thought, noticing the small amulet that she had worn now adorned his neck. The carved stone set in the middle glowed with an odd silver shimmer. I stroked its shiny surface. 

Charm nodded. "I think he couldn't bear to not see Master hidden so. He has yet to fully accept that Qui-Gon is gone." She looked at the amulet I was touching. "I wanted to leave a part of me with him as he has left himself with me." 

I nodded silently. My thoughts were on the funeral ceremony and the impending arrival of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who had informed me of his election to the highest seat in the Gallactic Senate with great enthusiasm. I had congratulated him on his triumph, yet a part of me did not fully trust him when he said that now Naboo would gain protection from his ascension. That part of me somehow had recognized that he had used my world as a stepping stone to his latest victory. Anakin hung back from my conversation with Jedi Ducharme, perched in the chair she had sat in. His blue eyes remained on her, seeking a way to comfort her, like me, but not really knowing what to do. 

"I must see that all is in order for the ceremony," I said. "Senator -- excuse me, I mean Supreme Chancellor Palpatine will be arriving shortly as well." 

"Yes, we heard of his election," Jedi Ducharme nodded. 

"Shall I have you escorted to your quarters?" I offered. 

"I will stay here until Obi-Wan returns," she replied. 

"Me, too," Anakin chimed in. I was glad that he and Jira Ducharme had broken the shell of unfamiliarity between them in my absence. 

"Anakin, I think we should leave Jedi Ducharme alone with Qui-Gon," I decided, taking his hand and bidding farewell to her. I caught a glimpse of her bending down and tenderly kissing the Master's forehead before the door closed between us. 

CHARM: When they were gone, I pressed my lips to Qui-Gon's forehead, as he had done to me so many years ago when I mourned my first master's death. I reached out to smooth his hair and my hand brushed against his grizzled beard, sparking off a memory of how he loved to rub his stubbly cheek against mine, always drawing laughter from me. I shook my head at the images but more came. His bear hug at the most unexpected moments, his growly laughter tickling my ear at the awful jokes I'd tell him, his deep blue eyes that could melt me with a single gaze. I collapsed into the bedside chair and cried the tears I couldn't shed in front of the boy, who had shared with me the memories of his brief time with Qui-Gon. "Watch over the boy," Qui-Gon's final words had been. Though I was impressed by Anakin Skywalker's heroism, so much for one so young, I sensed a darkness around him, something ominous that I could not ignore. Master Yoda had briefed me on Anakin during our trip to Naboo, that he had been a slave on Tatooine and that Qui-Gon had gone to great lengths to free him. Qui-Gon had believed deeply that Anakin held a powerful connection to the Force, more than any Jedi ever had, and had put a request to the Jedi Council to take him on as an apprentice. His request had been partially denied because the boy had been too old. Now the boy's status was uncertain. 

"My Master, you were going to take this boy in, as you did me," I spoke to Qui-Gon's spirit. "What are we going to do without you?" 

I knelt down beside the bed and closed my eyes, breathing deeply to begin another meditation that would sustain me through the next couple of hours. It took a moment to realize when Obi-Wan had returned, his arms encircling me as he folded his legs meditation style beside me. I leaned into him and we both sat in each other's arms, again taking comfort in each other until Mace Windu strode into the room. 

"It is time, my young Jedi," he said as he motioned for us to stand. Obi-Wan pulled me to my feet as several Jedi Masters, all friends of Qui-Gon, came to escort his body to the funeral ceremony. We led the procession of our senior Masters who bore the funeral bed to the pyre. I stood close to Obi-Wan as Mace Windu and Yoda began the ceremony. 

OBI-WAN: As I stood by the funeral pyre, I pulled my hood over my head as if it could contain my sadness. I felt Charm's hand slip around mine. She had also donned her cloak. Her presence strengthened me as we waited for Jedi and Naboo to gather. My audience with Master Yoda had been successful, I muttered into her ear. The boy would be trained as a Jedi under my guidance. In order for me to assume that responsibility, I had to be a full Jedi Knight, so the Council had decided that I did not need to take the Trials for my ascension. My defeat of the Sith had proven to them my worthiness to become a Knight. Upon our return to Coruscant, my ascension ceremony would take place. 

I had waited until this moment to tell her, not wanting to disturb her last moments with Qui-Gon. Charm's eyes betrayed her joy and her hand squeezed mine with her excitement. 

"I'm so proud of you, Obi-Wan," her delighted whisper was clear under Mace Windu's farewell words. 

Her words warmed my heart. We then listened as Jedi Council members, old friends, and former students spoke. We watched as Master Yoda performed the final rites. Anakin stood beside me and I felt his eyes upon me. I looked down at him. 

"The Council has given me its approval. You will be trained as a Jedi, I promise you," I said to him. He managed a tiny smile at the news, then bowed his head. I could feel his sadness dim somewhat at my words. I wondered how I was going to be able to step out of Qui-Gon's shadow. Charm's nudge reminded me that I wasn't alone; she had sensed my self-doubt again and would have none of it. I nudged her back and turned my attention back to the ceremony. Master Yoda handed me the lighter and I touched it to the funeral pyre. 

Goodbye, Master. You'll always be with me through the Force. 

My dearest friend hugged me close as we watched the orange flames carry our Master away, his oneness with the Force ... final. ### 


End file.
